30 Días
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Desde que Nana Komatsu aceptó la peor apuesta de todas, su vida dio un gran giro. Ella solo tendrá treinta días para enamorar a una chica y mandarle las pruebas a su egocéntrico novio Takumi (quien se casará con ella si gana la apuesta). Por otro lado está Nana Osaki, una guapa cantante quien sin saberlo se verá envuelta en la tonta apuesta de la pareja.-UA.
1. Acto 1: La apuesta

**¡Hola a todos! Desde hace tiempo he querido publicar esta historia, pero la inspiración para continuar otra o publicar siempre me lo impedía. Amo Nana desde hace tiempo, me identifiqué demasiado con la historia a comparación de la mía con mi mejor amiga. Bueno, esto lo escribí hace un año aproximadamente y lo dejé inconcluso. Espero que le den una oportunidad para así continuarla.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***No habrá YURI por el momento.**

 *** "…" pensamientos**

 ***La historia no está tan apegada al manga por lo que algunos personajes y acontecimientos no serán importantes en el fic.**

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Día 3**

Junko Saotome siempre ha gozado de un don secreto que le encantaba, desde niña era capaz de presentir cosas. Solamente necesitaba escuchar una situación ajena o presenciar algo y con eso era mas que suficiente.

Curiosamente, después de recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga pidiéndole verla en aquella cafetería donde trabaja la misma citándola durante su descanso. Junko no negó la petición pues al solo escuchar la voz de Nana sospechó que había metido de nuevo la pata.

La joven se tomó el tiempo suficiente para tomarse un baño, secar su hermoso cabello rizado y vestirse con lo primero que encontró. Antes de retirarse, le dejó una nota en el refrigerador a Kenpachi (Su novio con quien ya lleva más del medio año viviendo en el mismo departamento) y se marchó del lugar.

A sus veinte años, se consideraba una chica muy madura para su edad y no era la única que observaba esto, en especial Nana Komatsu… ¿Qué podía decir sobre ella? Su mejor amiga es una chica muy tierna pero muy insegura de lo que le rodea y de sí misma. Era como una hermana menor para ella, claro, relacionándola con una de diez años.

\- "Supongo que ahora me contará como es que Takumi le volvió a pedir tiempo"- pensó mientras caminaba por una banqueta y miraba hacia enfrente. –"Cada dos meses le pide lo mismo".

Takumi es el egocéntrico novio de Nana con quien lleva más de un año de relación. Junko nunca supo cómo comenzaron su relación, pero solo sabía que su amiga estaba más enamorada de él que él de ella.

Ya que el chico es líder de una banda local, es obligado a participar en giras estatales dejando la mayoría de las veces a Nana sola. Es por eso que tal vez aprovechó en citar a Junko para hacer lo mismo de siempre, contarle sus sospechas sobre las supuestas infidelidades de Takumi… algo que la misma Saotome y novio comprobaron en secreto.

Una vez afuera de la cafetería, ella suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para entrar con la mejor cara posible. Apenas atravesó la entrada y Nana se hizo presente.

\- ¡Hey Jun! - saludó emocionada desde la caja registradora mientras el cliente que atendía se molestaba al ser ignorado. - ¡Dame cinco minutos, ya casi termino! - señaló al hombre.

Junko solo asistió con la cabeza y buscó donde sentarse. Al encontrar una mesa justamente enfrente del aparador que permitía ver el interior de la tienda, inmediatamente fue a ocuparlo.

Pasaron quince minutos y Nana aun no terminaba su turno.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella, debería decirme que la espere un momento y no "cinco minutos"- se dijo entre una combinación de ternura y molestia.

\- ¡JUN! - gritó Nana al encontrarla.

La nombrada volteó a ver a su amiga y analizó cada detalle de su rostro para saber su estado de ánimo. Nana es bonita, sus ojos marrones siempre expresan felicidad, pálida y castaña de nacimiento y sus cabellos le llegan hasta los hombros. No, no expresaba algo fuera de lo común, lo único que no había notado anteriormente era su uniforme: una blusa blanca de botones de manga larga y su mandil negro. Estaba segura que la blusa fue elección de Nana, estaban en pleno verano y ninguna empleada llevaba algo similar.

Nana cargaba con dos vasos de café helado, le entregó uno a su amiga y tomó asiento. Junko no era aficionada en las cosas dulces y al ver el vaso con contenido café claro, crema batida, una galleta y una cereza… era mucho para ella, pero la otra lo había invitado.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó seriamente. - ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez con Takumi?

Nana quien estaba comiendo su galleta miró sorprendida a la otra.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te contaría algo de Takumi? - preguntó mientras aun masticaba.

-Y me preguntas como si no te conociera- respondió. –Anda, cuéntame.

Nana le pidió tiempo con una mano, terminó de comerse su galleta lo más rápido que pudo y sorbió de su café. El don de Junko le decía a gritos que estaba nerviosa, que había metido la pata y necesitaría la ayuda de ella para salir de esta. Cuando terminó, por fin habló.

-Necesito tu ayuda, he metido la pata- respondió con tono chillón.

¡BINGO! Su don no le fallaba cosa que le causó satisfacción y ahora… ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?

Junko le indicó con una mano que prosiguiera mientras sorbía de su bebida.

-Bueno, hace días Takumi me pidió que le prestara mi casa para que los chicos se reunieran ahí en la noche antes de irse de gira al día siguiente cosa que me puso la piel de gallina al principio porque Reira no iría a la reunión significando que solo tendría hombres en mi casa…

-Al grano Nana, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno bueno, Takumi me pidió que no los molestara pues como serían solo chicos la plática sería algo privada y todo eso…- Nana se quedó callada.

Junko alzó una ceja, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Aún seguía molesta después de cuatro días?

-Solo porque no te dejó estar con ellos en tu propia casa… ¿Te molestaste? - Nana miró a Junko y negó con la cabeza.

-No no, ¡Jamás! - soltó una carcajada nerviosa. –Lo que pasa es que no quise quedarme con los brazos cruzados y me dispuse a hacerles la cena. En lo que cocinaba, escuché que todos presumían el menor tiempo que tardaron en conquistar a una mujer y me molestó un poco eso.

-Anda Nana, los hombres son unas bestias. Es normal ese tema de conversación entre ellos- respondió la otra incrédulamente.

\- ¡PERO ESO NO ES TODO! - gritó alterada la castaña mientras golpeaba la mesa y se llevaba la atención de algunas personas y hacia pasar vergüenza a Junko. –Después de terminar, me armé de valor para entregarles la cena mientras ellos bebían, pero Takumi no se molestó por el acto. Mientras les servía a todos… ¡Mi feminismo jugó conmigo y me convenció de abrir la boca!

\- ¿Y…?

-Les dije que no tenían derecho de hablar de las chicas pues tenemos sentimientos y que una chica podría conquistar más rápido a alguien si se lo proponía…- Nana hizo una pausa para sorber de su café y continuó. –¿Te ha pasado que después de haber dicho algo sumamente "razonable o épico" a tu parecer después te das cuenta que es la mayor estupidez del mundo? Bueno, eso me pensé que me estaba ocurriendo cuando Takumi me miró mientras sostenía una cerveza en la mano.

-Somos chicas Nana, reaccionamos mal cuando vemos la verdadera naturaleza de los chicos.

-Pero Jun, hubiera sido mejor que todo finalizara ahí- comentó la castaña triste.

\- ¿Pasó algo más? - Junko cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba preocupada a Nana.

-Después de sentirme la chica más estúpida del mundo, Takumi me miró, se terminó su cerveza, se limpió la boca con su manga y me dijo…- Nana se aclaró su garganta e imitó una voz grave. – _Escucha: ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo? Si ganas te doy mi palabra de hombre que nos casaremos en menos de seis meses. ¿Te parece?_

Junko se quedó boquiabierta por la voz de Nana, parecía salida de una de esas comedias baratas que tanto le gustaban a Kenpachi.

\- ¡Y acepté! - comenzó a llorar infantilmente Nana. - ¡Jun, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ya han pasado tres días desde que se fue Takumi! ¡No sabía a quién pedirle ayuda y traté de olvidarlo, pero ya no puedo más! ¡Ya dejé pasar horas valiosas, me quedan veintisiete días!

\- ¡Espera un segundo! - trató de tranquilizarla mientras permanecía confundida. - ¡¿Qué demonios apostaron?!

Nana la miró con sus ojos llorosos y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

-Que…- trató de responder con voz baja. –Que le probara que era cierto lo que le dije. Así que me dio treinta días para conquistar…

Si se trataba de conquistar a un chico, no había problema. Existen demasiados hombres que después de la primera salida ya quedan prendados a una chica, Nana no tenia de que preocuparse, la misma Junko le ayudaría con ello.

-A una chica…- susurró Nana terminando así su frase.

-Pan comido Nana, te presentaré algunos amigos de la academia, espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!- Junko gritó sorprendida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le pegaba a la mesa. - ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA, NANA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ACEPTASTE ESO?! ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-¡LO SÉ JUN! ¡ME DEJE LLEVAR POR LO QUE ME DIJO! - volvió a gritar Nana llorando. - ¡AYUDAME!

Saotome se tocó la frente y analizó todo un segundo, sabía que esto saldría mal. Tomó asiento y le tapó la boca Nana quien seguía llorando.

-Escúchame bien Nana, cancela esa estúpida apuesta ahora mismo- le pidió, pero la otra negó con la cabeza. Para obtener una respuesta, le retiró la mano.

-Ya-Ya lo intenté, pero…- tras llorar a la castaña se le cortaba la respiración. –Me puso co-co-condiciones.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? - preguntó malhumorada la otra, esto era el colmo.

Nana sacó de su mandil una hoja doblada y se la entregó a Junko. ¿En verdad le imprimió las condiciones? Vaya tipo.

 **Condiciones:**

 *** Los treinta días corren a partir del inicio de la gira.**

 *** La chica deberá ser guapa.**

 *** Desde un inicio no deben conocerse.**

 *** Ella no debe saber de la apuesta como los demás que te rodean (Eso incluye a Junko y a su novio).**

 *** Si te rindes, pierdes automáticamente al igual que el incumplimiento de condiciones.**

 *** No se permiten páginas ni aplicaciones de citas.**

 *** Queda prohibido la ayuda de otros hombres.**

 *** Tomarás fotos de todo el tiempo que pases con ella, desde el día que se conocieron hasta el último día. Y las mandarás al correo que te dejé DIARIAMENTE.**

 *** No llamadas ni mensajes hacia mi persona.**

 *** NO SE PERMITE SEXO LESBICO.**

 **\- En caso de ganar: Nos casaremos en seis meses sin condiciones ni arrepentimientos.**

 **-En caso de perder: No nos volveremos a ver ni a buscar. Nuestra relación terminará.**

-No puedo creerlo, Nana- Junko volvió a leer todo con más detalle. –Esto es una estupidez. Además, ya rompiste una regla…

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?!- Nana le arrebató la hoja, comenzó a leer y al ver que Jun tenía razón comenzó a llorar. - ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡AHORA NO PODRÉ CASARME CON TAKUMI!

Los clientes que estaban alrededor de ellas como las compañeras de Nana, las miraron preocupadas por lo que hizo que Junko perdiera la cordura.

\- ¡BASTA NANA! - calló a su mejor amiga.

Como respuesta, Nana se sorprendió y dejó de llorar. La otra por su parte negó con la cabeza y después la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Amas demasiado a Takumi para hacer esa apuesta? Digo, buscar chicas guapas es fácil, pero una con gustos particulares no…

Nana no respondió cosa que le molestó más. Era el colmo, tenía que motivarla a abandonar la apuesta o aceptarla.

\- ¡¿Amas a Takumi?!- preguntó Junko molesta mientras Nana la miraba confundida. - ¡¿Si o No?!

\- ¡Si, mucho! - respondió la otra como si fuese un insulto.

\- ¡¿Y te quieres casar con él?!- preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¡Sí! - Nana se limpió sus lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Estás segura?!- golpeó la mesa.

\- ¡DE ESO NO HAY DUDA! - respondió algo motivada la castaña.

\- ¡¿Y ESTÁS DISPUESTA A ACEPTAR LA APUESTA POR ÉL?!- le dijo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Nana tardó en responder, pero después miró de manera determinada a Junko.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI, LO AMO! ¡ESTOY DISPUESTA A DEMOSTRARLE ESO Y MÁS!

Junko sonrió, tomó su café y se dispuso a irse.

-Bien, cuando termines tu turno de hoy yo misma te llevaré a un club nocturno para que conozcas a alguien…- Nana sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Gracias Jun! - se adelantó, pero la otra la detuvo.

-Pero, yo no te ayudaré a escoger a la chica. Eso va por tu cuenta, yo solo te ayudaré en llevarte a lugares excéntricos.

No intercambiaron palabras, todo estaba claro ya, darían el primer paso hoy en la noche.

-Gracias por el café, mándame un WhatsApp cuando termines. Hasta la noche- Junko se despidió y se fue del lugar.

La castaña se quedó un poco más sentada en aquel lugar mientras bebía de su café y cuando organizó sus ideas, apoyó los codos en la mesa y recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras ponía una cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? - se preguntó arrepentida mientras su descanso aún continuaba por algunos minutos más.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, eso es la pequeña introducción. ¿Fue de su agrado? Espero que si para que pueda continuar con la historia. Lamento si fue algo aburrida o no pero así suelo hacer los primeros capítulos. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Y gracias por dedicarle de su tiempo a este capitulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. Acto 2: La busqueda

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias a su apoyo, esta historia continuará con su curso. No tengo mucho que decir, así que solo agradeceré a:**

 **Luna del Desierto: No, ¡Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a la historia! Y si, Nana es muy torpe cuando entra en confianza o cuando mete la pata. Espero con todo corazón que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 **MariaD24: ¡Hey, gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo, traté de no hacerlo TAN aburrido, pero así son las cosas de introducción.**

 **Sber Rana de Papel: ¡Tu review me llegó y bastante! A veces pienso que mi forma de narrar no es tan apropiada y que debería mejorarla. Me da gusto que le hayas dado una oportunidad, en verdad. Es una lástima que esté apagado el fandom, pero como dices, siempre hay uno que otro que queremos darnos un gusto en leer un fanfic TERMINADO. Gracias por tu humilde opinión y por tu tiempo :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal (No se ofendan, así los llamo de cariño) quienes se pasaron a leer el primer capítulo. Simplemente gracias.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Día 7**

\- "¡Hoy es tu noche Nana, no puedes desperdiciarla!"- pensó motivadamente Komatsu atractivamente arreglada mientras hacía fila para entrar a uno de los clubs nocturnos (el cual se decía que la mayoría de sus clientes son homosexuales) más caros de Tokio.

Nana nunca creyó que encontrar una chica con quien cumplir su apuesta sería la cosa más difícil que pudiera hacer. Si, había ido junto con Junko a un antro que la última había propuesto en el tercer día de la apuesta, pero no resultó lo que ella imaginaba… el lugar no era del todo moderno, la música que reproducían no era agradable, los baños estaban asquerosos y cuando llegaba la hora de hablar con una chica, Komatsu se sonrojaba y huía rápidamente.

No era el hecho que le avergonzara hablar con otras mujeres si no que al ver a una chica guapa hablándole, automáticamente recordaba toda la lista que le dejó Takumi en especial el punto donde hablaba que se prohibía el "Sexo lésbico".

Todas estas acciones hicieron que Junko se molestara bastante con ella haciendo que al día siguiente no se molestara en hablarle para pedirle una explicación o preguntarle que si quería seguir con la apuesta.

Nana no lo tomó a pecho, sabía que su mejor amiga tenia bastantes razones para molestarse con ella… mientras Junko le ayudaba, ella huía. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar todo el cuarto día para idear una disculpa e investigar toda la noche en Google sobre las relaciones lésbicas, tal vez con ello dejaría de huir cuando comience de nuevo a buscar a otra chica.

Durante el quinto día, Nana maldijo durante toda la jornada de su trabajo su torpeza, olvidó tres órdenes, quebró dos tazas de café mientras las llevaba a la cocina y dejó caer un café frio sobre un cliente. No era del todo su culpa, imágenes algo perturbadoras no la dejaban en paz. ¿Qué tipo de imágenes eran? Bueno, no pudo imaginar que al poner en el buscador _**"Relaciones chica-chica"**_ la noche anterior le brindaría resultados pornográficos… lo que menos quería saber.

Si, llegó a hacerlo todas las noches con Takumi (bajo protección, claro. Por ella le brindaba todos los hijos que él quisiera) pero esto era diferente, el solo hecho de imaginar que una chica la viera desnuda y que ella misma viera un par de… bueno, "atributos femeninos" como así los llamaba, desnudos frente a ella hacían que sintiera pudor y rendirse en la apuesta.

Gracias al cielo su jefa no le rebajó las tazas de café y el café helado de su salario, pero le pidió que se quedara a limpiar hasta tarde, sola. Nana no lo vio como algo malo, de hecho, aprovechó para mandarle un WhatsApp a Junko disculpándose por su actitud de hace dos noches atrás. ¿El resultado? Saotome pasó por ella y la llevó a comer algo.

Sexto día, otro día que dejó pasar y no hizo algo importante. Bueno, sí pero no referente a buscar a una chica. Gracias a que Kenpachi pasó a saludarla durante la tarde para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, en ese instante una idea loca pasó por su mente: tal vez Junko ya le había contado sobre la apuesta y podría ayudarla. No tuvo de otra, tuvo que pedirle al chico que si le podía brindar unos minutos de su tiempo para romper nuevamente otra regla: _**"Queda prohibido la ayuda de otros hombres**_ ". Afortunadamente él no se negó de hecho, le confesó que su novia lo había mandado esperando que Komatsu le pidiera ayuda. Como sospechó, él ya lo sabía.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Nana se sentía más que lista para comenzar con la apuesta de su vida, Kenpachi le comentó que no era necesario pensar en temas sexuales a la hora de hablar con las chicas, eso era demasiado enfermo en cualquier persona cosa que ella le dio la razón. Hablaron durante unas horas lo que sirvió de motivación para la chica respecto a ahorrar para ir la siguiente noche a cualquier club. Si no fuera por la recomendación de su amigo, no estaría formada en aquel lugar esperando que llegara él junto con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Tiene reservación? Estamos llenos- preguntó un enorme guardia calvo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ¿Desde cuándo había avanzado demasiado la fila?

\- ¡Sí! - respondió asustada, ese hombre sí que era gigante. –Nana Ko-Komatsu.

-Identificación…- el hombre le extendió la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la tabla de reservaciones.

Nana rápidamente le pasó su identificación, él la leyó con cuidado y al devolvérsela, buscó su nombre en la lista. Al encontrarla le entregó una pulsera azul fosforescente que brillaba en la oscuridad y la dejó pasar.

\- ¡Mesa veintidós! - gritó el hombre mientras Nana se alejaba de ahí aún más asustada.

Vaya que valía la pena el dinero que tuvo que aportar para apartar una mesa y lo que iba a consumir, el club era fenomenal. Múltiples pantallas que decoraban el enorme lugar, adornos fosforescentes que resaltaban en la oscuridad gracias a luces especiales, escenario donde se localizaba el Dj y una enorme pista de baile enfrente de esta que está en el centro del lugar, empleados maquillados con pintura fosforescente, vasos tequileros, copas, platos, bebidas… todo brillaba. El ambiente era sumamente bueno, había mucha gente bailando y riendo.

La chica no perdió más tiempo y buscó la mesa veintidós, ya pensaría que hacer mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Aunque estar en ese lugar la incomodaba bastante pues no se encontraba ahí para divertirse o peor aún, para conseguir un chico si no para conseguir una chica guapa para la apuesta.

\- ¡Segunda llamada! - una voz masculina hizo que todos gritaran y Nana volteara para ver de quien se trataba, era el mismo Dj con un micrófono que colgaba de su cuello. - ¡Repito: ¡Segunda llamada!

Dentro del lugar y un poco alejado de la pista de baile se ubica un pequeño camerino donde los invitados principales de la noche pueden arreglarse en privado, he ahí la encargada de la actuación de la noche. El único inconveniente del asunto era que el lugar estaba en penumbras, solo lo iluminaba un tocador que tenía foquitos.

La joven cantante quien se presentaría esa noche, se recargó en este mueble mientras comenzaba a pintarse los labios de con un colorete rojo escarlata. Al escuchar el anuncio junto con los gritos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó sonriente mientras guardaba el lápiz labial en su bolsa de cosméticos.

\- ¿Los gritos de tus fans? - le respondió un hombre quien le hacía compañía. –Como no escucharlos, te aman.

-Me encanta cuando lo dices, Yasu- le comentó emocionada. –Ahora no mires, me voy a cambiar.

Yasu soltó una risita mientras la otra buscaba en la oscuridad el conjunto que iba a usar.

\- ¿Cómo mirarte si estamos en penumbras? - preguntó con tono serio.

-Eso lo hace más excitante, ahora cierra la boca y mira hacia otro lado- respondió bromeando la otra.

 **Mientras tanto con Nana…**

-Discúlpame, ya te dije que no busco chicos- Nana trató de que un guapo joven se retirara de la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Hace unos minutos atrás, este "no invitado" llegó con bebidas en mano y le invitó a conversar un rato. Era el primero en rechazar, mientras que ninguna mujer aún no se le acercaba… ¿Acaso la ropa que llevaba era demasiado provocativa? Fue idea de Kenpachi.

\- "¡¿Por qué el destino me hace esto?! ¡Es demasiado guapo!"- gritó mentalmente mientras el otro hacia una cara incomoda.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó ofendido. –Soy una chica.

Nana abrió de golpe sus ojos, era cierto. La "chica" tenía el cabello corto que le llegaba a los hombros de color naranja, pero en la oscuridad aparentaba ser marrón, ojos grandes poblados de pestañas largas, rostro sumamente fino (para ser de chico), no cargaba con ningún maquillaje y por último y que le confirmó que era una mujer… pechos grandes. Que metida de pata. También su ropa no le ayudó mucho, pantalones negros pegados, botas góticas, una blusa sencilla roja y chamarra negra. ¿A Takumi le importaría si llegase a conseguir una chica "guapo" en vez de una chica "guapa"?

-Entonces, ¿También te van las chicas? - encogió los hombros la pelirroja mientras aun sostenía las bebidas. - ¿Puedo…? - le indicó un asiento.

Nana no podio evitar sonrojarse, esto no lo había planeado. Torpemente asistió con la cabeza y la chica tomó asiento a un lado de la castaña.

-Toma, te gustará- le pasó un vaso.

Al analizarlo, no se veía muy sospechoso del todo. La bebida venia en un vaso verde fosforescente, en el fondo contenía granadina y la bebida era de un color naranja. Lo aceptaría, pero dudaría en tomarle un trago.

\- ¿Qué es…? - preguntó nerviosa mientras lo aceptaba.

-Sexo en la playa- respondió la otra sonriente.

La chica rápidamente se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, otra vez su pudor se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿No le darás un trago? - preguntó su acompañante.

Nana la volteó a ver y después le echó un vistazo a la bebida, temía por su vida, ¿Y si estaba adulterada?

\- ¿Crees que le eche algo, verdad? - preguntó divertida la pelirroja. –Observa…- tomó el vaso de Nana, le indicó con un dedo hasta donde llegaba la bebida, le dio un gran trago y la castaña observó que el contenido había disminuido al menos dos dedos. - ¿Ves? ¿Por qué le tomaría a mi bebida adulterada?

Nana sonrió, tenía razón.

-Por cierto, soy Haruka, pero me gusta que me digan Haru- le ofreció su mano.

-Nana- aceptó la mano la otra.

\- ¿Eres tímida, no? - preguntó divertida Haru.

No obtuvo respuesta pues la otra soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Aunque Haru fuera en realidad mujer, para la misma Nana tenia actitudes masculinas muy atractivas… se parecía a las de Takumi cuando acababa de conocerlo.

-Perdóname, es la primera vez que vengo y una chica me invita a beber- le confesó apenada.

-Con que, ¿Apenas saliste? - Nana no entendió del todo su pregunta y Haru se percató de ello. –Que si apenas saliste del closet…

\- "¡JA! Amo inmensamente a los hombres, no soy nada sin ellos, amo las espaldas masculinas y las lociones que ellos se ponen…"

-Sí, hace… ¿Siete días? - respondió dudosa mientras cortaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS, VENGAN A LA PISTA DE BAILE PARA VER A LA GRANDIOSA NANA OSAKI POR QUE ESTA ES LA TERCERA LLAMADA! - gritó eufórico el Dj. –¡REPITO, TERCERA LLAMADA!

\- ¿Nana? - se preguntó la misma Nana Komatsu. –Se llama igual que yo…

\- ¡Vamos a acercarnos a verla! - Haru tomó la mano de Nana cosa que la incomodó y la jaló hacia la pista de baile. - ¡La amo desde la primera vez que la escuché!

Nana no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, solo dejó que Haru la llevara arrastrando por el lugar. Cuando llegaron a la pista, todos los que se había reunido en el lugar comenzaron a gritar, la supuestamente grandiosa Nana Osaki ya estaba ene le escenario, pero aun no la alumbraban.

\- ¡Debemos verla lo más cerca posible! - gritó eufórica Haru.

\- "Anda y ve, yo aquí te espero"- pensó Nana agitada.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos! - gritó la pelirroja mientras la volvía a jalar.

Empujando a la gente con codazos y salir algo lastimada de la multitud, Nana al fin puso llegar hasta enfrente junto a Haru. La castaña observó una silueta femenina algo alta gracias a las botas que calzaba.

\- ¡ES ELLA! - gritó emocionada Haru.

Nana la miró sorprendida, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. De hecho, se sentía aún más que incomoda, todas las personas que la rodeaban incluyendo Haru gritaban emocionados y uno que otro alzaba los brazos excepto ella, solamente estaba parada ahí con la mirada perdida. No encajaba en el lugar, quería irse cuanto antes… no era capaz de cumplir con la apuesta. Se sintió incomoda al estar con la pelirroja al principio, sentía escalofríos al estar en el lugar y su idea de huir crecía aún más.

Mientras tanto, la silueta de la otra Nana fijó la mirada a algo en concreto, la castaña lo supo porque una de las luces hizo que se observara un poco su mentón. Komatsu estaba a punto de irse, todo le daba vueltas y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse… no importaba si se veía estúpida al salir corriendo, no podía más con estas sensaciones incomodas.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, la sombra comenzó a caminar hasta quedar un poco más cerca de las chicas cosa que la congeló por completo e hizo que Haru gritara aún más. La cantante llegó hasta cierto punto que Nana podía ver con claridad las botas que calzaba frente a sus ojos y mirara hacia arriba. La estrella de la noche se puso de cuclillas quedando muy cerca de Komatsu.

Las luces se encendieron rápidamente y todos al ver a Nana Osaki de cuchillas mirando seriamente a Nana Komatsu, gritaron aún más alto. A Haru le brillaron los ojos y puso sus manos en su rostro mientras gritaba, se estaba comportando como una chica.

Nana Osaki sí que es guapa, Komatsu apostaba todo lo que tenía a que Takumi pensaría lo mismo. La chica tiene un color de piel pálido de nacimiento, cabello corto por arriba de los hombros de color negro, cara alargada y cargadamente maquillada (aunque no se le veía mal esas sombras moradas ni los labios escarlata) y múltiples perforaciones en sus orejas. Era ese tipo de chicas de estilo gótico que destacaban entre las demás por lo atractiva que es.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de la gente que había asistido a verla vestían algo gótico, solamente ella era la única chica con blusa rosa pastel entre la multitud, ¿Cómo no le iba a llamar la atención a la cantante?

Osaki se quedó un momento más mirando a Komatsu esperando una reacción de esta, hasta trató de acercársele aún más, pero la castaña dio un paso a hacia atrás mientras todos la empujaban y gritaban. Resignada, la cantante frunció el ceño al ver que no haría algo por lo que acercó el micrófono con el que cargaba desde un principio a sus labios escarlata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Voy a hacer esta noche inolvidable para ti- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Nana abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, sintió su rostro arder y toda sensación incomoda desapareció. La sonrisa y la frase que le acababa de compartir Nana Osaki hizo le diera una oportunidad a la noche, tal vez podría retirarse cuando llegara Junko (para no desperdiciar la mesa que apartaron), agradecerle a Haru su bebida (y aclararle que no era lesbiana) y comunicarle a Takumi esa misma noche que se le dificultaba mucho la apuesta… cabía en la posibilidad que se ablandara con ella y decidiera cancelarla. Pero de algo si estaba muy dispuesta a hacer, quedarse al espectáculo de la cantante.

La música comenzó y Osaki se levantó para comenzar a hablarle a su público.

\- ¡Muy buena noche a todos! ¡Soy Nana Osaki y hoy nos divertiremos! - gritó emocionada mientras todos la seguían.

-Nana Osaki…- repitió torpemente la otra Nana.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias a todos los que le brindaron ahora una oportunidad a este capítulo. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión del capítulo en su review de hoy! ¡Espero verlos en la próxima!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. Acto 3: Renta no deseada

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado mucho pero no significa que abandoné el proyecto. De hecho, me fue un poco difícil escribirlo, pero cada vez quiero irme un poco más rápido pues no quiero hacer la historia demasiado larga. El capítulo 4 ya está en progreso, tuve que recortar este pues no me gustó del todo el resultado.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Luna del Desierto: Para ser honesta, este capítulo lo tuve que corregir como cuatro veces, ningún día me terminó por convencer pues son solo treinta días y pues… ya sabes, no se pueden desperdiciar. Gracias por tu review, me dio mucha "confianza" para seguir escribiendo y pues agradezco bastante tus observaciones y tu humilde opinión. Me gustó verte por aquí.**

 **NANA: ¡Aquí la tienes! :)**

 **aysel,sk** **:** **El gran rey estuvo a punto de hacerme renunciar a la historia, pero después pensé un poco mejor las cosas y he aquí la continuación. Gracias por tus reviews, me anima súper bastante a seguir con el proyecto.**

 **Sailor-chan: ¡Oh que interesante! ¡Muchas gracias por interesarte en leer y espero verte por aquí seguido! :)**

 **Wineny: ¡A TI EN ESPECIAL QUERIA ESCRIBIRTE! ¡Lamento hacerte esperar tanto! Cuando me agarró la inseguridad sobre seguir escribiendo o no, leí tus reviews y me animé un poco, me ayudaron a continuar. Muchas gracias por expresar tu gusto por la historia.**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, gracias por su apoyo :)**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Día 8**

Por la mañana, Nana Osaki se encontraba paseando por la playa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y sujetaba con una mano un par de convers negros. Era su día de descanso y lo aprovecharía pasando tiempo a solas, como siempre.

El espectáculo que dio ayer por la noche fue uno de los mejores que ha dado en toda su vida, fue la primera vez que ella era la actuación estelar de algún club nocturno muy conocido. Pero por otro lado también fue algo "turbulenta" por culpa de una chica mala copa. Al probar su cigarrillo observó los rasguños que le había causado esa torpe en su mano derecha.

-Quien diría que si tratabas de salvar a alguien te lo pagarían así…- se dijo sarcásticamente.

No se considera feminista ni mucho menos machista, más bien cree en la equidad de genero. Mientras salía del club junto con su acompañante para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, observó a lo lejos un idiota que se quería aprovechar de una chica. Nana no tardó en dudarlo, soltó sus cosas y se dirigió a salvarla. Vaya mierda de heroína, en cuando apartó a la víctima de su agresor Osaki fue atacada por la tonta esa.

El idiota no se quedó atrás, estaba a punto de lastimar a Nana, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Yasu lo detuvo salvando a ambas chicas.

La víctima estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera pudo darle su nombre y comentarle si venia en compañía o no. Lo único que pudieron hacer por ella fue llevarla nuevamente al club y sentarla en una mesa siendo supervisada por la pareja. Minutos después llegó una chica pelirroja a recogerla diciendo que eran amigas.

A Nana nunca se le olvidará el gesto de agradecimiento que le dio la chica mala copa ni tampoco su rostro sonriente, no era algo que esperaba, pero no le fue tan desagradable.

-Bueno, al menos no le fue tan mal conmigo- sonrió y continuó disfrutando del paisaje.

 **Casa de Nana Komatsu**

Fue una suerte emborracharse la noche anterior a su día de descanso, una bendita suerte. Llevaba más de la hora despierta pero el maldito dolor de cabeza no la dejaba levantarse de la cama.

\- ¡Qué horror! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí! - se quejó la chica mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara. - ¡¿Y si me trajo un pervertido y está en el closet escondido?!- inmediatamente miró donde se localizaba el closet, pero nada ocurrió.

Otra punzada dolorosa apareció, debía calmarse. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y fijó la mirada en su celular.

-Genial, no lo perdí estando borracha- agradeció y extendió su brazo para tomarlo. Una vez a la mano, volvió a acostarse y prendió el aparato. –Takumi…- susurró al ver la pantalla de bloqueo que mostraba una fotografía promocional de su novio.

Cuando desbloqueó el teléfono con la palabra secreta, Nana descubrió que antes de caer rendida y dejar en paz el celular, estaba viendo unas fotografías.

\- ¡Por dios, me tome demasiadas fotos con esa chica! - en efecto, las fotografías la mostraban a ella con esa chica llamada Haruka muy cariñosas. Nana deslizó su dedo hacia la izquierda rápidamente y al ver más selfies, continuó deslizando rápidamente.

Maldita alcohol, no volverá a tomar en su vida a menos en alguna ocasión especial.

Viéndole el lado bueno, al parecer no se había tomado alguna foto besándose con esa chica. Estaba a salvo. ¡Hey, tenía pruebas para Takumi!

Debería escoger una fotografía apropiada para la ocasión. En lo que seguía deslizando su dedo encontró una foto que se llevó su atención de inmediato. Ahí estaba ella misma, muy sonriente y abrazada de otra chica que no era Haruka.

-Es la otra Nana…- susurró sorprendida.

La cantante es muy guapa, tiene estilo y sonríe levemente… como un chico. ¿En qué momento se habían tomado esa foto?

\- ¡¿Me habrá cobrado?!- gritó asustada. - ¡Estas celebridades de hoy en día son de lo peor!

Localizó su bolsa en el suelo, se paró por ella y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Al comprobar que no le faltaba dinero más la cantidad que pagó para el pase… que alivio, no le había cobrado.

-Menos mal, no perdí tanto dinero- comenzó hacer cuentas. –Rayos, ¿Y las bebidas quien las pagó?

Recordó a Haruka y sonrió tiernamente, debió ser ella quien se llevó la parte fea de la noche. Estaba decidida, si la pudiese encontrar en lo que queda del día la escogerá como su cómplice para la apuesta. Tal vez si le explica, le echará la mano.

Tras quedarse pensando un momento mientras tenía la mirada perdida, reaccionó al sentir su celular vibrar. Vaya, sí que quería que nadie la molestara, dejó en vibrador el aparato. Un teléfono desconocido le acababa de mandar un WhatsApp.

-Haru- dedujo al solo leer el mensaje, solamente un número desconocido le pondría "¡Hey Nana! ¡Soy Haru!".

 **Día 9**

 **Nana Komatsu**

Aunque habló con Haruka casi todo el día, aun no planean salir de nuevo, pero es un gran avance (Además que ya se le fue enviada la fotografía de aquella noche a Takumi). Por el momento, Nana no se siente incómoda hablando con la chica mediante la aplicación y su vida seguía andando como siempre. El trabajo la distrae. Ha hablado con Jun y ella misma ha aceptado la posible candidata, pero le ha puesto los pelos de punta cuando le advirtió sobre lo cual apasionada se puede volver esa chica.

En fin, no quería pensar en Haruka ni mucho menos en la apuesta por el momento. En cuanto termine su turno, ayudará a cerrar el local e irá a comprar un rollo de sushi para la cena.

 **Nana Osaki**

Ya era tarde, ya faltaba poco menos de la media hora y Nana aún no se presentaba en aquel club rockero que esperaba su actuación. Corriendo a toda velocidad, Yasu fue hasta su departamento y sin esperar a que ella le abriera la puerta, él mismo comprobó que esta no tenía algún seguro.

Al abrir la puerta se percató que Nana se encontraba acostada sobre su sofá mientras fumaba, fue un alivio ver que ya se encontraba arreglada.

\- ¡Nana! ¡¿Ocurre algo?! ¡Te esperan! - trató de hacerla entrar en razón Yasu mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba la puerta abierta.

Nana por su parte volteó a verlo y después la puerta de su departamento.

-Cierra la puerta, Yasu- ordenó mientras volvía a darle un toque a su cigarrillo.

-Pero Nana, la banda te está esperando…- Nana le dirigió una mirada seria y sin más que decir, Yasu la obedeció.

-Estuve haciendo cuentas…- soltó la chica mientras el hombre aún se encontraba en la entrada. –Aunque me presente todas las noches, aun me falta mucho dinero.

-Ten paciencia, pronto lo conseguiremos.

\- ¡No puedo tenerla, Yasu! - se sentó rápidamente mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. - ¡Es un gasto que yo no pedí! ¡Ni siquiera me ayudaron a solucionarlo su supuesta "familia"!

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer si sigues así? Si hoy no vas a tu presentación, perderás más dinero.

Nana apagó su cigarrillo con ayuda de un cenicero y después miró a Yasu.

-Rentaré la habitación extra, no hay de otra.

Cuando la abuela de Nana murió y al ser su único familiar "vivo", le fue heredado el departamento donde solía vivir la anciana. Este le quedaba un poco grande para el gusto de la chica, pero no podía quejarse.

Nunca supo la razón por la que su abuela compró el lugar en sus últimos años tomando en cuenta que ella vivió sola y el departamento cuenta con dos habitaciones. Tal vez habían asesinado una pareja en el mismo piso y por consecuencia, bajó de precio la venta.

\- ¿Estás segura? Recuerda que es tener una persona desconocida viviendo contigo.

-Segura, no hay de otra- se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió al espejo más cercano. –Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Yasu. Voy a requerir de un abogado en esto.

\- ¿Tienes pensado los requisitos para el inquilino?

-Inquilina- corrigió mientras aprobaba su maquillaje. –No pienso compartir vivienda con un hombre.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te parece si lo vemos mañana por la mañana? Hay una presentación pendiente.

Nana volteó a verlo y después sonrió.

\- ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes, Yasu? Las chicas siempre podemos llegar tarde a nuestras citas- guiñó un ojo.

Yasu negó con la cabeza, Nana siempre le decía lo mismo cuando llegaba tarde a una presentación.

 **Nana Komatsu**

Mientras comía en la barra y sostenía un pedazo de sushi con un par de palillos, Nana desde su laptop se dispuso a comprobar si Takumi le había respondido el correo que le había mandado, pero al ver que no ocurrió, la decepción llegó.

-Debe estar ocupado- se dijo para después comer.

Para tratar de distraerse, recordó que desde hace un día atrás sintió la necesidad de buscar a Haruka en Facebook así que lo hizo. Había fallado en su búsqueda, tal vez Haruka no es su verdadero nombre. ¿Y si la chica en realidad es un chico? Bueno, no estaría mal la idea.

Antes de darse por vencida, encontró un perfil que le llamó demasiado la atención. "Haru Osaki" era su nombre. ¡Claro, ella es fan de la otra Nana! Al entrar a su perfil, se volvió una stalker profesional. Supo que la chica tenía dos hermanos mayores, es amante de los memes, asiste a múltiples clubs nocturnos y lo más importante de todo: ha tenido demasiadas novias y ella es más guapa de lo que vio la noche que la conoció pues se maquilla muy bien.

-Bueno, podría mandarle solicitud…- se dijo Nana indecisa.

Una idea muy boba cruzó por su mente, Nana dejó Facebook atrás y en Google buscó el nombre "Nana Osaki".

De un segundo a otro, cerró su laptop y suspiró fuertemente, esto le estaba causando demasiado trabajo.

-No puedo… no puedo con esto- sintió una fuerte necesidad por llorar.

No podía, aunque estuviera sola no puede llorar. Desde que vive junto a Takumi nunca se puede permitir llorar ya que, si él la ve, siempre le comenta lo mismo: "Querida Nana, ¿Ya vas a comenzar a llorar?" Desde entonces, siempre trata de reprimir su necesidad, aunque esté sola.

-Es tarde, no puedo llamar a Jun- Nana prefirió seguir comiendo, no desperdiciaría un rollo de sushi.

Trató de comer en paz, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila. Se sentía tan sola e inútil. Deseaba tanto que Takumi estuviese ahí para abrazarla y mencionarle que olvidara la apuesta. ¿Por qué la vida es tan desgraciada con ella?

Terminó de comer y deposito toda la basura en su lugar. Y ahí se quedó Komatsu, observando el par de palillos que utilizó en la basura como si estuviese que ambos cobraran vida. Raramente, ese par le recordó a su par de hermanas. Nao y Nami Komatsu. ¿Qué estarían haciendo de sus vidas? Tal vez disfrutándolas al máximo.

Desde que se fue de casa, ningún familiar suyo se ha preocupado en llamarla. Tal vez nunca debió escapar de casa, tal vez nunca debió conocer a Jun, tal vez nunca debió ir a Tokio…

\- ¿Y si nunca debí aceptar la apuesta? - le preguntó a la basura.

Resignada, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al entrar se percató de algo malo, muy malo. Un charco de agua, un charco de agua estaba mojando sus zapatos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- gritó horrorizada y después comprobó lo que sucedía.

En el techo había una que otra gota de agua a un ritmo rápido que caía sobre su cama y el agua poco a poco se estaba esparciendo sobre las láminas de madera (si no actuaba rápido, estas se podrirían). Se sentía estúpida, lleva dos horas en el lugar y no se había percatado de ello.

\- ¡DEMONIOS! - corrió hacia su cama, pero por culpa del charco de agua, resbaló y cayó de espalda.

Sintió como el agua humedecía su ropa y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Su cabello levemente se mojó, pero todo era ignorado gracias al dolor que le causó la caída. Una vez que se reincorporó, trató de llevarse sus pertenencias de la habitación y las dejó en la cocina.

Observó fijamente la fuga y dedujo que ya llevaba rato pues una mancha de humedad lo decía. Estaba desesperada, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Takumi debe de saber esto de inmediato, él le compró el departamento. Nana tomó su celular y rápidamente le marcó a su novio. ¡Al demonio la apuesta!

-Rápido, rápido- se dijo asustada mientras daba línea y miraba fijamente su cama empapada.

- _¿Hola?_ \- la voz de Takumi se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡TAKUMI! - lo llamó asustada. - ¡HAY UNA…!

- _Soy Takumi, en estos momentos no te puedo atenderte…_ \- la grabadora de voz la interrumpió.

Nana terminó la llamada y volvió a marcar. Tras cinco largos segundos de espera, atendieron su llamada.

- _¿Hola? Soy Takumi, en estos momentos no…_

Volvió a colgar e intentó de nuevo.

- _¿Hola? Soy Taku…_

\- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, Takumi! ¡Estoy sola! - le dijo a la grabadora mientras aun corría el mensaje y colgó.

Nana mandó al demonio su celular y deprisa salvó todo lo que pudo de su habitación, trapeó el charco de agua y rápidamente colocó una olla gigante en el centro de su cama.

-Takumi…- con una mano se peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos y comenzó a llorar.

La luz de su habitación comenzó a parpadear por lo que comenzó a entrar en pánico. Cuando recordó donde estaba la caja de fusibles, fue demasiado tarde. La luz de todo el departamento se fue.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - gritó asustada.

Rápidamente y para evitar algún otro problema, Nana fue a desconectar la caja de fusibles y como única opción, cerró la llave de agua que alimentaba todo su hogar.

Asustada y sin saber qué hacer, Nana prefirió quedarse en casa y volver a llamar a Takumi. Lentamente se sentó en la barra de la cocina y volvió a llamar a Takumi.

- _¿Hola? Habla Takumi, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré contigo-_ la grabadora terminó.

-Takumi, soy yo… Nana- escuchó como su propia voz estaba quebrada. –Hubo una fuga en el departamento y…- no supo cómo continuar. –Llámame, te necesito.

Dejó a un lado su celular y se quedó sentada un momento más, quería pensar que podría hacer.

 **Nana Osaki**

Después de una corta presentación y sin haber tomado ninguna sola gota de alcohol, el sueño se negaba en aparecer. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que el insomnio le regalaba.

Era la décima cuarta vez que convertía una hoja en una bolita de papel. Osaki ya estaba harta de hacer tanto borrador para su anuncio. ¿Quién diría que escribir cinco pequeñas líneas para clasificados fuera tan difícil?

-Solo espero que valga la pena tanta pendejada- maldijo mientras volvía escribir en una hoja mientras se encontraba se apoyaba en una mesita de centro. Un segundo después, desechó de nuevo la hoja. - ¡Carajo! ¡No pienso contaminar más el ambiente con esto! - se quejó mientras alzaba los brazos. - ¡Ya bastante hago con el humo de mis cigarros y mis gases!

Osaki se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, una cerveza no le caería mal para brindarle sueño. Mientras bebía, decidió mandar al demonio la sección de clasificados y mejor publicar el anuncio en Facebook, tal vez exista un grupo especial para estas cosas…

-Qué bueno que mi cuenta tiene otro nombre, no me gustaría saber que quieren mudarse aquí por el simple hecho de ser yo- se dijo burlonamente.

 **Día 10**

 **Nana Komatsu**

Mientras Junko la regañaba sumamente molesta por no llamarla para pedirle ayuda, Nana observó como un plomero arriba de su escalera desplegable revisaba la gotera del techo.

\- ¡Y a la próxima vez, no vuelvas a dormir en estas condiciones! - le pasó una manta seca para que se cubriera, el ambiente húmedo era fresco y Nana estaba demasiado pálida, tal vez se refrió.

Nana agradeció susurrando y se aferró a la manta, Junko cruzó sus brazos y fijó la mirada en el plomero.

\- ¿Aun no sabe porque goteó? - preguntó con autoridad la morena.

El plomero la volteó a ver y con el rostro que puso ambas chicas tomaron la mirada como un: "¿Acaso no ves que estoy en ello?"

-Lo único que puedo decir es que no se trata de una tubería rota, habría más daño en ese caso. Pero necesitaremos que el área esté despejada para trabajar tanto en la gotera y lo eléctrico- le respondió y mientras señalaba el techo. –Tendré que revisar arriba.

El hombre bajó de su escalera, la dobló y la tomó para cambiarse de lugar. Antes de salir de la habitación, volteó a ver a Nana.

-Tiene suerte de tener a Haruka de amiga, su departamento es muy grande- ese comentario del plomero hizo que Nana se sonrojara y Junko los viera sorprendidas.

Una vez solas, Saotome no quiso quedarse con la duda.

\- ¿A que vino ese comentario, Nana?

Nana miró hacia abajo y después a su amiga.

-No es nada- respondió riendo. –Haruka me consiguió el plomero.

-No me refiero a eso, él dijo: "Su departamento es grande".

Nana inmediatamente se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, Junko ya estaba sospechando que algo le ocultaba.

\- ¡Habla! - le exigió mientras la castaña se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Ella… me ofreció quedarme unos días en su departamento.

\- ¡NI PENSARLO, NANA!

-Ya le dije que no, Jun. De hecho, ya revisé los clasificados de hoy y en varios grupos que se especializan en renta de cuartos.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros, no gastes en un cuarto.

Nana negó con la cabeza y nuevamente se sonrojó, aunque si le hubiese gustado bastante aceptar la propuesta… había un recuerdo de por medio.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Jun! ¡Las reparaciones tardarán y no quiero estorbar! - rechazó la oferta.

\- ¡Pero claro que no nos vas a estorbar!

\- "Eso ya me quedó muy claro. De hecho, a ti no te importó despertarme en la madrugada"- pensó Nana molesta.

-Nana, insisto. Si Takumi no estuvo para ti, nosotros si- Junko tocó un hombro de Nana buscando que aceptara, pero falló.

-Jun, ¿Acaso no siempre me dices que tengo que madurar y ver más por mí misma? Es lo que estoy haciendo. Yo misma puedo pagar la renta de un cuarto, yo misma puedo encargarme de las reparaciones del departamento y también yo misma puedo cuidarme. Ya hasta he investigado lugares mandado mensajes para pedir información.

Junko no necesitó escuchar más, estaba orgullosa de la actitud de Nana y esta era una de las pocas veces que sonreía como aprobación de las decisiones de su mejor amiga. Estaba madurando y rápido.

-Solo te pediré una cosa Jun- comentó nuevamente seria.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la mudanza?

-No realmente, bueno si, pero no por el momento…- se aclaró la garganta y continuó. - ¡Por favor acompáñame a ver los cuartos hoy y si no encuentro nada ayúdame a buscar un hotel! - le pidió lloriqueando mientras la abrazaba.

Jun entrecerró sus ojos mientras sentía que Nana la abrazaba y volvía a lloriquear, sabía que la seriedad no podía durar más de dos minutos.

 **Nana Osaki**

Nana nuevamente se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá y no en su cama, al parecer ya le estaba gustando la idea de levantarse con dolor de cuello. Abrió sus ojos, los rascó con una mano y se sentó mientras bostezaba.

Con algo de resaca, tomó su celular y observo que ya era medio día.

-Nuevo record- soltó una risita mientras se sentaba.

Miró alrededor y se percató que Yasu aún no llegaba a molestarla, las bolitas de papel todavía se encontraban en el suelo.

-Es una lástima, sé cuánto Yasu ama limpiar- bromeó al aceptar la tarea de limpieza.

El sonido de una notificación la detuvo y comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje. ¡Vaya, el grupo para encontrar rommies sí que es efectivo!

-Nana Komatsu- leyó en voz alta el nombre de su emisor.

 **Continuará…**

 **Como dije, recorté el capítulo y espero que me perdonen, pero el 4 ya está en progreso y será donde nuestras protagonistas se conocerán y el juego realmente comienza. No olvidemos que Nana ya eligió a Haruka para que sea quien la ayude con la apuesta, pero cuando conozca a Osaki, ¿Creen que esto cambiará?**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón ver que esta historia recibe apoyo cuando yo creía que no mucho del todo y eso me gusta bastante. No pienso alargar la historia, pero si deseo actualizar un poco más seguido.**

 **También quiero mencionar que comenzaré a subir de tono la historia pues tocaré muchos temas relacionados con el Yuri y todo eso, espero que no sea molesto para algunos lectores.**

 **Espero de todo corazón verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
